Conventionally, there has been known an assembled battery where a leaf spring member is disposed on an inner lower portion of a side wall of a case, and battery cells accommodated in a battery accommodating chamber of the case are positioned by being pushed toward an inner surface of an opposite side wall (see JP 2013-242967 A, for example).
There has been also known a battery module where battery cells are respectively accommodated in respective spaces formed by a plurality of partition walls in a case (see JP 2010-80450 A, for example).
There has been also known a battery pack where a plurality of circular columnar bodies are formed at a center portion of a pack case, and a plurality of columnar bodies are formed on inner surfaces of the pack case thus positioning secondary battery cells accommodated in the pack case by the circular columnar bodies and the columnar bodies (see JP 2011-171176 A, for example).
However, the conventional configurations described in the above-mentioned Patent Literatures exhibit poor assembling operability due to reasons in terms of their structures.